


you said it wouldn't hurt.

by GamerWires627



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa Killing Game AU, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Intimidation, Mipha is not having a good time, Murder, Panic Attacks, Regret, Vomiting, feel free to come to your own conclusions, killing game, like there's some examples but there's a lot more left unsaid, not going into detail on how ruto manipulated mipha, only the first two have actual plot relevance, the death doesn't happen on screen but it's mentioned and corpses are seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Is it pathetic to sit, crying, in a room with the corpse of a friend you had betrayed all because a girl wanted you to help her get away with cold-blooded murder?Mipha felt like it was indeed extremely pathetic.
Relationships: Implied Teba/Saki
Kudos: 5





	you said it wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> danganronpa au is not a happy place

_She was just as bad as Ruto._  
  
  
  
  


“Uh, hello? Mipha?”

Bright, fresh blood stained the metal bat, the floor, Ruto’s shoes; there was too much of it. Too much, too much-

“Earth to Mipha?”

She would have tripped over the unfortunate girl’s hair if she weren’t already looking downwards.

“Excuse me?”

Mipha’s voice was low, her words unsteady. “What is it?”

“You good? Not gonna get sick?”

“I’m fine,” she lied. 

“Look at me.”

She couldn’t. The petite form lying lifeless on the floor captured her field of vision entirely. Her chest ached, and if you asked, she’d never have admitted that her hands began to shake, but they did.

“Mipha, look at me.”

She closed her eyes before they could brim with tears- _you cannot show weakness in front of Ruto, she’ll tear you to shreds, Mipha-_ and opened them again only once she was certain she’d be meeting Ruto’s gaze. 

Ruto’s magenta eyes were dull, uncaring. It was normal for her, but one would think after just committing murder she’d show a little more emotion. Her cerulean dyed hair was still perfect.

Neither victim had fought back.

_It was probably over too quickly._

Ruto kicked at Riju’s corpse in a sort of bored manner. “I’ll get to work with her. You go get the laptop. Got it?”

Mipha did not answer, letting her actions speak for her by turning sharply on her heel and walking out of the room.

  
  
  


_“I’m going to kill someone,” said Ruto._ _  
_ _Mipha’s hearth had skipped a beat, then, feeling nothing but whiplash and the horrid, crushing weight of her own fear._

_“And if you don’t help me, it’ll be you.”_

  
  


She knew the site of Ruto’s first murder. How could she not? Ruto never would have allowed her to forget, not the way she made her go over the plan with her.

She didn’t know if she could handle what she’d see inside.

She turned the doorknob.

  
  


At least she didn’t scream.

If she screamed, she’d alert everyone, and the plan would be ruined. Ruto still had the blood of her victims on her, the laptop had not been recovered, and Mipha and Ruto had not been able to solidify their alibis. 

  
  


_“But if you win, I’ll die anyway.”_

_Ruto was taller, Mipha had just realized, taller by a lot. Taller by too much._

_“...I-”_

_“So will everyone else. It’s not like you’re special.”_

  
  


Long platinum blonde hair now caked in dried blood was the first thing that struck her.

He’d been dead for a while, she realized. The body would probably be cold.

But it wasn’t like he was all that warm in life.

How fast had he had to die? Were his piercing golden eyes still awake yet unseeing underneath the veil of his hair? 

Had he even known it was coming?

He was still sitting in the chair, his head down on the desk.

The laptop was off.

She couldn’t handle it.

_“Riju?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“...Who was it, in your motive video?”_

_“It… it was my aunt.”_

_“I… I see.”_ _  
_ _“Who was it for you?”_

_“My… my little brother.”_

The smell of vomit assaulted her nose unexpectedly.

One moment she’d been kicking over the chair Teba’s limp form resided in.

The next she was bent over, clutching her stomach and losing her breakfast on the floor. 

_It wasn’t fair._

_It wasn’t fair that Ruto got to choose who died just so she and only she could live. It wasn’t fair that it had to be Riju- who had so much life yet to live- or Teba, who wanted to survive to get back to-_

_The girl in his motive video would never see him again._

_She could remember them._

  
  


_Saria’s pleading as the steel collar dragged her away, Harth’s silent resignation to his fate, Tael’s tiny form on the tile, Medli’s eyes still wide in fear-_

_She remembered the reactions._

_Betrayal, mostly._

  
  


_Ruto had never felt betrayed, had she?_

  
  


Revali was the one to enter the room and trigger the body discovery announcement.

He took one look at the toppled chair, blood, vomit, and Mipha’s sobbing mess of a self against the wall, and walked back out.

He came back a minute or two later with Hilda and Link. Zelda followed soon after.

There was a lot of yelling. Mostly of her name.

Ruto entered a bit later. She’d cleaned off the blood, and probably had done everything she needed to do as according to the plan.

The look she gave Mipha made her nearly collapse again.

_Ruto was stronger than she looked._

_Mipha might have been an athlete, she’d thought, after observing herself in the bathroom mirror and being pleasantly surprised at the muscles she found yet didn’t remember gaining. Maybe the memory thing Byrne had mentioned was true._

_Ruto had no such obvious muscle._

_It took so little time for her to pin Mipha that it was pathetic._

_“Do you want me to kill you?” she’d asked. “Do you?”_

_In that moment, Mipha had known what it was like in Link’s shoes. He’d said that he’d get so overwhelmed he couldn’t speak, and at the time, Mipha hadn’t known what he meant._

_It wasn’t a feeling she’d ever hoped to experience._

_But she should have known it’d happen anyway._

_“Good girl,” Ruto had marvelled. “She already knows how to keep her little mouth shut. You’ll be a good accomplice.”_

  
  


There was nothing odd about the investigation. Oh, sure, the reveal of the second murder was interesting, and the mysterious disappearance of the laptop was sure unsettling as Mipha couldn’t remember taking it but had to assume Ruto did-

But this time, Mipha was unable to assist as she normally did. 

  
  


It was pathetic.

  
  


Someone had tried to hold her hand.

She let them. 

If Ruto saw, she didn’t care.

She wanted the horrible ache in her lungs to stop.

At this point she wouldn’t mind if Ruto stopped it for her.

  
  


_“You won’t even have to kill anyone. Quit being such a baby.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


The class trial began and Ruto was the first to speak.

“I think it was Mipha.”

**Author's Note:**

> assuming their loved ones were watching  
> poor saki. first harth is a blackened, now teba's gone.  
> thanks ruto.


End file.
